


Angelo's Redux

by 72reasons



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Ficlet, First Kiss, Friends to Lovers, I love them so much guys, Kissing, M/M, Second Chances
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-31
Updated: 2016-12-31
Packaged: 2018-09-13 13:31:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,310
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9125782
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/72reasons/pseuds/72reasons
Summary: A few weeks after their first dinner at Angelo's, Sherlock and John re-visit the restaurant. This time John tries again and Sherlock flirts back properly.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [cwb](https://archiveofourown.org/users/cwb/gifts).



> Happy Birthday to the talented, funny, and supportive CWB.

It’s only a few weeks after they’ve moved in together. They head to Angelo’s after solving another satisfying case. John teases Sherlock gently about the suspect. It’s incredible the way he incriminated himself, and the clever way Sherlock made the man actually feel good about confessing. John knows that it is Sherlock’s kindness that made him do it that way. Sherlock must think he’s hiding it pretty well, but he lets some of his heart show now and then. John is always looking for it.

Angelo brings menus and a candle. Neither mentions the candle. Angelo knows. It must be so obvious to everyone around them.

Sherlock is going to actually consume food at this dinner. Maybe not a whole portion, but he will eat. He orders the wine, but only after asking John what he thinks he will have. He says he wants to make sure it would pair well with his dish too.

Angelo brings the wine himself, fawning all over them, telling them that he’s made something very special tonight. He bought the freshest tomatoes he’d ever seen at the market that morning. He would be honored if they would try the special dish. They, of course, agree. They hand the menus back and settle in for a toast. “Cheers,” they say, smiling softly at one another before sipping the delicious malbec.

Sherlock looks out the window, looking exactly the way he had when they were waiting for Jeff Hope. John stares at the side of Sherlock’s face, remembering. He chuckles a bit, thinking back to that night and his awkward attempt to get to know this strange man, who he now calls a friend. Sherlock has completely turned his life upside down in only a few short weeks. John can’t imagine his life without Sherlock now. John wonders if Sherlock feels something similar.

“Sherlock?”

“Hmmm,” he says, distracted, still looking out the window.

“How do you think things are going?”

Sherlock looks at John, “What things?”

“Last time we were here, we had just met. You told me you considered yourself married to your work.”

“I did.”

John picks up his wine glass and casually says, “How’s that going?” and took a sip. His tone was extremely nonchalant, as if he was just curious. Just wondering.

Sherlock’s lips part slightly and his eyes widen. He looks interested and a tiny bit surprised. He looks down and picks up his wine glass. They're both sitting forward in their chairs, wine glasses in hand, calmly looking into the other’s eyes.

“The work is...stimulating.”

“Stimulation is a good thing for a marriage,” John smiles around his next sip, eyes never leaving Sherlock’s, “Keeps you from getting bored.”

“Also, it’s more fun.”

“Is it?”

“Yes, now that you’re part of the work.”

John is insanely flattered by Sherlock’s praise. He can’t quite believe it and it flusters him. He tries to cover up how off-kilter he feels with an attempt at humor.

“Are you saying I’m funny? Like a clown? Like I amuse you?”

Sherlock furrows his eyebrows and frowns. “A clown? No.”

John just laughs, and waves his wine glass in Sherlock’s direction. “Nevermind.”

“You’re teasing me somehow,” Sherlock says, voice deeper now. A slight blush has crept up his neck and onto his incredibly sharp cheekbones. John doesn’t know if it’s because John’s lame attempt at a joke flew over his head, or if it’s the wine. Or maybe it’s something else?

John says, eyebrows raised suggestively, “So the work and you and I are having a fun time, are we?”

Sherlock just smiled and lowered his face to take a sip, not really looking at John anymore.

Sherlock says, “A veritable ménage à trois.”

John chokes on his wine, and has to turn away to avoid spitting his mouthful on the table. He coughs a few times, then turns back to Sherlock with a huge grin. Sherlock’s only response is one perfect, dark eyebrow, quirks towards his hairline.

John giggles, and can’t stop. Sherlock joins in and they enjoy companionable chuckles and some good-natured head-shaking for a few moments. John looks into Sherlock’s eyes and says, “Sherlock.”

Sherlock continues to stare at John with a small, pleased, and entirely relaxed smile on those perfect lips.

John reaches across the table and brings their fingers together, just his fingertips gently brushing against Sherlock’s. Sherlock turns his hand over in clear invitation. His smile grows a little wider, and the blush on his cheeks spreads to his ears. John wants to eat him alive.

John continues to lightly stroke Sherlock’s fingertips with his own. It’s incredibly intimate.

They both know. This is it, this is the point of no return. The point where they start again.

He reaches his fingertips further down into Sherlock’s palm, then rests them over Sherlock’s wrist, feeling his pulse racing.

John licks his lips and asks, “So. Do you have a girlfriend?”

Sherlock whooshes out a loud breath that sounds like “Hah.” He leans forward and twists his hand so his fingertips can graze John’s wrist in return. “Girlfriend? No, not really my area.”

John leans forward and says the thing they are both expecting. He doesn’t know how Sherlock will answer and he feels like he’s riding a unicycle on the edge of a cliff.

“Do you have a boyfriend, then?”

John doesn’t add the awkward, placating, almost embarrassing way he had previously ended that question. He doesn’t need to say that this time.

He feels Sherlock’s pulse jump as he says, “I think I might, yes.”

John reaches his other hand up to slide it around Sherlock’s neck and gently pull him closer. Sherlock quickly moves forward, inclining his head, to bring their lips together in a soft, warm kiss. A jolt of excitement, of pure joy, zings down John’s spine and settles in his groin, tingling deliciously.

Sherlock opens his lips and he licks into John’s mouth. John squeezes Sherlock’s neck and kisses him harder, deeper. Their tongues dance and tangle wetly and it is very, very slow. The kisses feel somehow sweet and tender, and at the same time, exciting and filthy. John tries to put all of his passion, his pure desire for Sherlock, into the kiss. John’s kisses try to say, _yes I was chatting you up, yes I want you so much, yes please can I kiss you some more, yes you do have a boyfriend, yes I will share you with the work but you’re mine, you’re mine, and I want to keep kissing you forever_.

Gradually, their tongues retreat and their mouths (almost) close and they are simply pressing small sipping kisses to each others lips. John’s hand remains on the back of Sherlock’s neck, but his grip has eased, both realizing where they are and how (probably) inappropriate it is to snog at a window table in Angelo’s.

They part, but they can’t help it, their faces stay close. They stay that way for several moments, catching their breath, trading silly grins, both licking their lips as if the taste of their kiss is already an addiction.

Sherlock says, quietly, “This wasn’t supposed to happen to me.”

John snorts a small laugh and says, “I’m sorry,” without a hint of remorse.

“Can I ask you something?”

“Anything.”

Sherlock looks intently into John’s eyes, gripping his hand a little tighter. Very seriously, he asks, “Will you take me home? Will you tell Angelo that we need to leave now? Will you walk with me, holding my hand all the way home, all the way up the stairs and into my bedroom? Will you kiss me, and touch me, and fuck me? Will you let me kiss and touch and fuck you? Will you sleep in my bed, all night, naked, and wake up in the morning and do it all again?”

“Oh God, yes.”

**Author's Note:**

> I'm sure this conversation has been re-worked in 10,000 other fics, but this helped me get something written and I hope CWB likes it. Not beta'd. All mistakes are my own, kindly let me know if there is something glaringly wrong.
> 
> I am [onesmallfamily](http://onesmallfamily.tumblr.com) on Tumblr, please come by and say hello.


End file.
